


《骤雪封毒》——欲买桂花同载酒（二十三）

by dragonmountainyellowlittlehush



Category: girls - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush/pseuds/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush
Kudos: 10





	《骤雪封毒》——欲买桂花同载酒（二十三）

郑听雪从小就不挑食。山珍海味他吃，馒头咸菜他也吃，沈湛知道这一点，曾经还笑他太好养活。但郑听雪到了鲜卑以后胃口变差，吃什么都恹恹的，沈湛也只是以为他受了伤所以吃不下东西。因此那几天郑听雪不好好吃饭的时候，沈湛也没去细想，只一心想让郑听雪吃东西，换了几个厨子都不行后，便亲自下了山去给他找吃食。

沈湛离开后，郑听雪掀开被子从床上坐了起来。  
他知道上下山一趟路途遥远，就算是以沈湛的脚程至少也得一个时辰。郑听雪下了床，他的伤腿还不能沾地，只能扶着墙慢慢挪。他一点一点摸索着这个不大的屋子，手指按在墙壁上寸寸挪动，直到把整个屋子搜寻了一圈，也没有发现任何不寻常的地方。  
郑听雪回到床边。小屋里很冷，外面的寒风总是漏进来，但他体温高，加上行动费劲，身上还是出了一层薄汗。  
找到最后，只剩下床。  
床上除了该有的被套床单，多余的东西一点没有，这一点郑听雪早就摸清。他站在床边思索一阵，弯腰抓住床沿，没怎么用劲，就把活动的床板整个掀开——

床底空空如也，除了被厚厚一层灰尘掩盖的地面。  
郑听雪花了一点时间才把灰尘清开。十多年来无人问津的阴暗床底逐渐显现出它本来的面貌，地面上斑驳分布的陈旧污渍出现在郑听雪眼前——是血迹。  
紧接着他在床底的角落发现一个类似配饰的小物件。郑听雪捡起它，拂开表面的灰尘，是一个很旧的、已经失去光泽的玉佩。  
玉佩看起来并不贵重，质地也算不上好。郑听雪放下床板，坐在床边，低头看着那枚玉佩。

穿在玉上的红绳断成两截，绳子里浸的深黑血渍早已随着经年累月的积淀风干。绳圈不长，一看就是给小孩戴的。玉佩上是一尊雕刻简单的弥勒佛，凿刻的纹路之间藏着一点黑色的血垢。  
郑听雪把玉佩握进手心，陷入沉思。

忽然他眼神一动，敏锐地从屋外漫天风雪声中捕捉到极其细微的脚步声，不是沈湛。他很快躺上床，掀开被子盖住腿。紧接着门被“吱呀”一声拉开，聂冬闻穿一身狐裘，高大的身材将屋外的光全数挡住，只呈现出一个庞然的黑影。

“多年不见，郑听雪。”聂冬闻沉声道。  
他径直走进屋内，摘掉头上的毡帽随手扔在桌上。接着他走近郑听雪，居高临下看着他，“恐怕你从未想过自己会有今天。”  
郑听雪平静道：“人有旦夕祸福，劳聂三叔挂心。”  
“谁是你三叔？”聂冬闻脾气火爆，陡然就发了怒，“不要以为那小子留了你几天活命，你就真能高枕无忧了，郑听雪，你既然踏进了聂家，就别想活着出去，就算他不亲手杀了你，总有一天我也会下手的！”  
“我原以为聂踏孤会亲自上门来杀我。”  
“要杀你这区区小辈，还轮不到让我二哥出手。”

郑听雪放松靠在床上，丝毫没有生命被威胁至眼前的紧张感。他甚至慢悠悠地突然换了个话题：“这里是沈湛从前住的地方？”  
聂冬闻皱眉，提防着他突然耍什么花招——尽管郑听雪的腿已经不能动弹，手也拿不起剑——但他依旧莫名警惕，“怎么？”  
“有点破。”郑听雪环顾四周，“他不是聂踏孤唯一的儿子吗？怎么丢到这么偏僻的地方住着。”  
“他，呵，不过是个没死成的药坯子罢了。”聂冬闻冷笑，“聂家枝繁叶茂，后代绵延不断，不缺他这一个。”

那一瞬间郑听雪的目光扫向聂冬闻，其中陡然生出的冰冷寒意刺得聂冬闻竟是下意识抖出一个寒战。但很快他就反应过来，并为自己被一个二十岁的毛头小子震慑到而感到耻辱愤怒。他当即抽出腰间长刀，刷然抵在郑听雪的脖子上，“你那是什么眼神？”  
郑听雪被刀尖抵住咽喉，不动声色道，“也就是说，聂家只有他一个人被种了蛊。”  
“你知道他被种了蛊？你如何得知？！”聂冬闻的刀又前进一寸，“果然，你是故意被他带到这里的，否则以你的武功，他根本不可能将你伤成这样。说，你有何目的！”  
郑听雪微微朝后靠，让刀锋不至于割裂自己的皮肤，“我的目的，和你们当初把沈湛派去江北时的目的也差不多。”  
“狂妄的小子，真以为我不敢杀你——”  
“你若是现在杀了我，以后也不会好过。”郑听雪平静道，“如今沈湛越来越疯，我若是死在别人手上，想必他不会放过你。”  
他清凌凌没有情绪的眼珠转向聂冬闻，开口时却带一点讽刺，“我看你也挺怕你那侄子的，不然怎么过了这么多天，只敢等到他下了山才来找我。”  
“好，好。”聂冬闻反手将刀收归入鞘，在屋里来回踱步，“很好，我现在不杀你，我也懒得脏了手，你们郑家人没一个好东西，看看你们如今的地步吧，该死的都死得差不多了，你很快就会去陪他们的，郑听雪，还有你那废物弟弟，你的几个婶婶舅舅，他们一个都别想跑。”  
聂冬闻走到门边，又回身对郑听雪说，“你等着吧，郑听雪，你活不长的，就算我那好侄子不想杀你，我二哥也会来杀你的。你护不了任何人，郑家终有一天会栽在我们聂家手里，你等着看吧。”  
郑听雪淡淡回他：“不送。”

“沈湛。”  
黑暗之中，只余屋外无尽的风雪声。郑听雪躺在床上，面对破旧的木窗，眼睛望着窗外暗青如兽群的庞大杉木林，以及被重重乌云遮蔽的、无星无月的夜空。  
沈湛睡在他身后，一只手牢牢环住他的腰，两人身体相贴，沈湛的体温很冷，郑听雪与他同被而眠十二年，也始终捂不热他。  
“唔。”沈湛似乎睡着了，带着鼻音模糊应他一声，手臂微微收紧，冰凉的呼吸拂在他温热的脖子上，“怎么了。”  
郑听雪看着窗外急速飞落的大雪，轻声问他：“你冷吗？”  
沈湛搂着他，“不冷，小雪身上很暖和。”

良久，郑听雪又问，“那你从前住在这里的时候，冷吗？”  
沈湛很长时间没有说话。郑听雪也不着急等他的回答，只慢慢张开手指，指腹落在沈湛的手背上，然后一点点握住他的手。  
“你应该很冷。”郑听雪仿佛自言自语，“墙不挡风，你那么小，自然会觉得冷。”  
沈湛忽然用力收紧手臂，将郑听雪勒进自己怀里。他温柔开口，“小雪是在心疼我吗？”  
郑听雪今天的话比从前要多一些。虽然在很小的时候，他只是个性子有点冷，但还是很好说话、也很温和的一个孩子，只是后来姐姐和娘亲都死了，他才变得越来越封闭，从一片有些凉意的暖玉，变成一块谁都不敢碰的寒冰。再没有人知道他在想什么，更不知道他究竟想做什么。无论江湖上流言纷争，正邪是非评判，统统都入不了他的耳。

可自从上了鲜卑山后，郑听雪好像又回到小时候那种好歹有些人气的样子，时而主动与沈湛讲话，认真地吃他喂过来的饭菜，在夜晚两人相拥而眠时，握住沈湛冰冷的手。  
他明明是被沈湛一剑捅穿了腿从江北挟到关外，可他似乎全然不在意，好像忘了自己的腿迟迟好不了，也是因为沈湛拖着他。  
他们维持着一个古怪亲密的无言关系，在断崖边孤零零的小屋里相互依偎。沈湛已经很久很久没有收到郑听雪的回应，如今郑听雪却主动看向他，像很久以前那样与他说话，沈湛还来不及细想其中缘由，就不清不楚地被郑听雪拉入一个寒冰化成的温暖桃花源。当沈湛发现他不需要追在郑听雪身后强迫他只看自己，不需要一而再再而三地被郑听雪折磨得发疯发狂的时候，他的第一反应不是错愕或者惊疑，而是不顾一切地抱住郑听雪，好像求而不得的珍宝终于落进手里，而被施舍者不会去想这珍宝从何而来，只会拼命抓紧它，藏进谁都看不到的地方，一辈子都不拿给任何人看。

“小雪。”沈湛撑起身子，低头去寻郑听雪的唇，又问了一遍，“你心疼我了吗？”  
郑听雪没有说话。他侧过身，抬手抚上沈湛的脸颊，用一个吻回答了他。  
这个吻像一粒火星落在沈湛的嘴唇，在冰冷的原野无端燃起漫天大火。沈湛将郑听雪按在身下，疯了般撕咬他的嘴，一手胡乱扯开他的衣服，抚上那具终年温暖的身躯。郑听雪搂住他的肩膀，任他急切地侵占自己，甚至主动解开他松散的衣带。  
沈湛用力捏住郑听雪尚且完好的左腿抬起，早已硬挺的性器抵在他的腿根，湿腻腻地拖出水痕。沈湛像条饿极了的流浪狗一般咬着身下的人不放，嘴里嘟囔着，“小雪，让我进去。”  
郑听雪喘息着，一边按住沈湛的后脑勺回吻他，一边伸手过去扶住那根寻不到入口的硬物，让沈湛一点一点顶进来。身体被霸道开拓的感觉称不上舒服，但他还是不断放松身体，吃力地纳进了怒张的性器。  
郑听雪的主动让沈湛迅速陷入失控。他掐着郑听雪的腰不管不顾往里操，郑听雪坏了一条腿，身体难以动弹，只能被压在床上胡来。老旧的木板床被挤压出几欲塌陷的嘎吱声响，沈湛一边干着身下柔韧温热的身体，一边俯身不断吻着那温暖的嘴唇，舌尖纠缠着反复进出，郑听雪被吻得脸颊绯红，连唾液也来不及咽下去，银丝从嘴角牵扯着滑落，没进枕头。  
“沈湛……”郑听雪痉挛着收紧手指，指尖在沈湛背后留下疼痛的红痕。他喘息逐渐混乱，终于冒出一点低哑的呜咽，“慢点。”  
这声难得的呻吟令沈湛呼吸陡然粗重，他挺腰重重往里一撞，插进深得不能再深的地方，郑听雪几乎被压进床板，他本能曲起左腿，汗湿的腹部细细抖着，手指抓着沈湛的手腕像是不要他再往前。  
“小雪，小雪。”沈湛用力抱着怀里的人，腰抵着被撞得红热的臀肉不停耸动，嘴上不断呢喃他的名字，“小雪，你哪里都不要去，我只要你，只要你一个……”  
郑听雪说不出完整的话，半天才断断续续喘着气，说，“我……不走。”  
他勉强抬手摸上沈湛的脸，漆黑的眼睛蒙上一层情欲的水雾，却依旧明亮地在黑暗中望向沈湛，“我会留在这里，没有人再能伤害你。”


End file.
